Cockpit
by klarolineeuphoria
Summary: Caroline Forbes has just finished her first day of her new job as stewardess when she comes face to face with no other than Captain Klaus Mikaelson. Drabble. Smut.


"Goodbye Sir, hope you had a pleasant flight with British Airways." Caroline Forbes said with a bright and genuine smile on her face, standing tall and proud in the doorway on the very first day of her new job as a stewardess.

She had always dreamt of it; working in a scheduled setting with a changing clientele, traveling the world because it was in the job description; Paris one day, New York the next. Barcelona and Prague the next week, if luck was with her.

Ever since she was a little girl, whenever she lay on the grass in the small garden of her childhood home in Mystic Falls in Virginia State, she had looked up into the sky and dreamt of walking down the aisles of the huge planes flying over her head, serving all kinds of people.

Now at 22, she was ready to live out that dream and start a new chapter. And today was the beginning of a new journey.

As the middle aged gentleman left the plane, a feeling of relief and pride filled her chest. She had done it, survived her first day at her new job and she knew she had done beyond well.

"You did so well, Caroline!" She heard her colleague Jenna Summers say as they walked down one of the two aisles on the airplane. "I even heard some people in the far back on Economy saying, that you were the only reason they survived this seven hour flight. And that, honey, is a compliment."

A smile from within reached her lips and she shrieked of happiness, doing her usual little happy dance, making Jenna smile from ear to ear.

Before leaving, Jenna, as the stewardess in charge, regained the serious attitude and told Caroline to go through the cabin and check if everything was in an acceptable condition in order for them to leave the aircraft to the cleaning team,

As she finished her round, she quickly went to the front of the plane to get her stuff.

Locking her locker securely, she turned around only to stand face to face with no other than him.

"Miss Forbes, what a pleasure." He said with that panty-dropping accent of his. Of course he couldn't know that she thought about him in that manner. She wouldn't let him.

"Captain Mikaelson."

"Please, Miss Forbes, it's Klaus, as I told you last week at the club."

The club.

She couldn't forget it and it seemed like he couldn't either. She went there with Jenna to celebrate her new job and in the crowd of the London club, she had spotted him, the seven years older Captain Klaus Mikaelson, staring directly at her.

Prior to that he had only sent her flirty stares whenever they had crossed paths in Heathrow Airport and obviously flirted with her one time before her exam; when they were about to go on-board the aircraft he had whispered sweet words into her ear and discreetly placed a hand on her lower back. It was pure luck that she had passed her exam, because a certain Brit had stolen her entire focus on that exact day and she had had trouble doing a proper job during her service exam.

At the club they had danced for hours after sharing multiple drinks and if you asked her, why they hadn't ended up crashing at her apartment, fucking like bunnies, she wouldn't be able to answer, because that had seemed like the obvious ending to that special night.

But here they were, facing each other in a narrow airplane aisle, the surroundings oozing of sex by the mere distance between them.

"I hear you did quite well today, not that it is a surprise. I mean, with that face and that smile, every passenger is secured a pleasant flight," he said smirking, his eyes roaming her face and body.

The uniform fit her like a glove, the skirt a bit too long for his liking but he could help her with that. Correction: He would help her with that.

Her hair was in an elegant bun, but all he wanted to do was to rip the uniform hat off of her, let her hair fall into those natural curls he had seen at the club and watch them bounce as he took her. Oh, and those breasts, he wanted them free of the navy uniform. He craved to have her stiff nipples caress his bare chest as he pounded into her; to hear her moan his name into his mouth as he ravished her with both his tongue and his stiff length.

His eyes noticed a blush on her cheeks; he loved that he had that effect on her.

"I don't think this is appropriate, Captain Mikae-, Klaus." She said quietly despite the fact that they were completely alone on the aircraft. Her cheeks reddened more, unable to hide the effect he had on her.

"You seem awfully tense love, let me help you with that," he said smirking and gently guided her towards the cockpit.

Her body was rigid with excitement, sexual excitement. The tension between the two of them was like nothing she had experienced before, it was like her soul longed to see what he could offer her and her mind kept telling her she was in for something extraordinary, mind blowing. He oozed of sex, dominance, and control, but still it felt like she was the one leading the way, like he only followed her guidance.

Swiftly locking the door, he trapped her between it and himself, still that confident smirk on his face.

Her breathing hitched and his cologne filled her senses, it was delicious, inviting. He was mere inches from her face, hovering slightly over her due to the height difference, his eyes boring seductively into hers. His minty breath was alluring and she felt like tasting it, but she was distracted by the feel of his fingers that slightly caressed their way up her thighs, ass, and then waist. "Is it helping, Caroline?" He whispered into her ear, the 'R' rolling exoticly on his tongue; seriously that accent made the throb between her legs even worse. She closed her eyes in ecstasy - the feeling of his touch on her body was magical- and held back a moan by biting her lower lip. She felt relieved and realized that she had wanted this ever since she saw him for the first time strolling through Heathrow with his trolley and navy uniform, the stubble on his face wetting her panties. Yes, she had a thing for stubble.

"Mmmh," she hummed, pulling him even closer by the collar of his uniform. He smirked. Seduction was his A game, but right now she was the one leading this play and it felt unfamiliar and exciting. He couldn't wait to have her creamy legs locked around his hips, his shaft deep inside of her. She had become an obsession to him; whenever he entered the airport he would search for her; whenever he looked on the list of his flight crew he would search her name. This young, blonde beauty had become his light in a sad, routine filled day. Of course he had had others before her, but she was truly something special. He loved their infinite game: lots of flirting with a scoff from her in response, but her body always revealing her little dirty secret, the hairs on her arms rising whenever he spoke. He could read her, they both knew it, and he loved that advantage: He loved how he could feel her shiver whenever he was in her presence.

Swiftly he lifted her up against the door and by instinct she wrapped her longs legs around his hips, grinding against his hard on, an innocent smile on her face. She could feel the effect she had on him and dwelled on the thought, adding just a little more pressure, making him growl.

He stared her straight in the eyes, annoyance and lust igniting them: he wanted her so badly, but he knew if he pushed too far, she would break and the moment would be lost forever. In spite of how much they lusted after each other, he knew too much eagerness could destroy this very moment.

When he felt her mouth on his, her tongue begging for entrance he knew they both wanted this and he eagerly gave her the wanted entrance, swirling his tongue smoothly with hers.

Minutes later they were still making out. He never did such things, by now he would be deep inside the cleft if she was anyone else, but Caroline made him realize what he had been missing. Sucking passionately on her lips, he inhaled her scent and felt his senses go insane: Even her smell drove him to the edge. She was an aphrodisiac to him already.

"I want you, Klaus," she admitted innocently, staring him straight in the eyes while caressing his rough stubble. Then her lips were on his again, taking his breath away with her oral talents and small desirable whimpers that escaped her. She began fiddling with his belt bucket, but he stopped her.

"I want to taste you," he growled, but she shook her head.

"Another time, right now I just need you," she hissed, grabbing him by the roots of his curly hair and swirled her tongue with hers yet again.

Releasing her grip in his hair, she took his hands and guided them up underneath her skirt, indicating him to free her from her dainty underwear.

Smirking, he hooked his fingers in the elastics of her panties and dragged them down her hips. Eagerly she unhooked her legs from him to stand between him and the door, so he could remove the lace from her entirely.

Hardening even more when he saw how wet they were, he growled in lust and dragged her towards him, walking backwards until he seated himself in the captain's seat. Immediately she straddled him and smiled sweetly at him, an unfamiliar sight to him. Never had he met one who wanted him for who he was as she did and it ignited a warmth within him he hadn't felt in years.

She went for his belt buckle and this time her didn't stop her, hissing when her small hands freed him from his prison, stroking him from tip to base to make him ready for her. It seemed ironic though: he was always hard when he thought of her, but he let her be alpha because he absolutely adored the sight of sweet, innocent Caroline jerking him off like she didn't want to stop.

Pushing her skirt up her thighs so it pooled around her hips, he found her little pearl and began flicking it, making her squirm above him in euphoria, her facial expressions stored in his memory for good: it was epic seeing her chasing that high like that above him.

"Oh god," she breathed and arched her back when bliss rushed through her body as he flicked her clit expertly. Her body was shaking and she looked down on him, seeing that devilish smirk on his lips as he kept touching her, prolonging the orgasm until she felt dizzy and exhausted.

While coming down from the orgasm, impatiently she started unbuttoning her uniform jacket, then the white silk shirt underneath it. Willingly he helped her, unclasping her lace bra to free her perfect mounds that seemed to fit beautifully in his big hands: that he would have to test later.

Feeling the need to see her face surrounded by her golden waves he expertly undid her bun, the curls falling artistically around her face, making her look like a Greek goddess and he sighed in awe: she was the most beautiful thing he ever had laid his eyes upon, her slender frame fitting her exquisitely and especially her breasts was a piece of art, the pink nipples almost begging for his passionate attention.

In other circumstances she would feel bare and nervous but to their luck, the plane was parked at the very outskirts of the airport, no one around to see them in this intimate position, and also she felt safe with him and the way he looked at her, like she was the reason of his existence, she felt brave and free, willing to do anything to be with him in that exact moment.

"Perfect," he declared as he began touching her breasts, outlining the curve of them, feeling their weight in his hands as his fingers teased her nipples. He leaned in and swirled his tongue around one of them, enjoying the whimpers escaping her pretty mouth.

"Yes, it feels so good, Klaus" she moaned, gripping his bicep for support as he continued his pleasure on her heaving mounds, "I've waited so long for this, you have no idea."

He growled against her, adding more pressure on the nipple between his lips before releasing it with a pop, "Oh sweet Caroline, if only you knew how badly I wanted you ever since I saw you strolling through the gate. I cannot wait to ravish you and make you moan my name in pleasure," he stated with a firm look in his eyes.

She felt herself get wetter by his words and the need for him grew by the second. She needed him, now.

Daringly she grabbed his member and felt just how big and hard he was for her, and determinately moved her hips so the head of his cock teased her aching clit, sending shivers up her spine, "then make me," she teased and slowly eased him near her soaking entrance, his tip meeting warm, tight flesh as she pushed herself down on him.

"Fuck," he hissed through gritted teeth as he felt her walls claw around him, already getting used to her warmth and tightness. He rested his hands on her hips and followed her movements as she rolled her hips naturally against his groin, moaning loudly as his crown teased her g-spot.

Feeling a bit more brave she began lifting herself up only to slam down on him, taking him as deep as she could, her body tingling with pleasure as she rode him.

To his surprise he leaned further back into the seat and enjoyed her doing the work, admiring her body doing its magic on top of him, her breasts bouncing deliciously at her eager effort and moans like the sweetest symphony escaping her.

Mesmerized by the sight of his golden girl working her way to her euphoria above him realization hit him, "I hope you're on the pill, sweetheart," he uttered, growling when she started rotating her hips with him deep inside of her.

"You bet I am," she whined and abruptly rose to her feet only to sit down with her back towards him.

He didn't quite get what was happening until she grabbed his cock and slowly put him at her entrance again, impaling herself on him teasingly.

He met her thrusts with his own, both of them chasing their highs, his breath close to her ear and it turned her on even more, making her put more effort into her movements. She took his hands and put them on her aching breasts, resting her head against his shoulder as they moved in sync.

The new, daring position made him go even deeper even if it seemed impossible and every stroke of him inside of her made her squirm, feeling the end near.

Never had he felt like this while being with a girl: the need to be close to her was overwhelming and he knew this one round wouldn't be enough. He longed to be together with her in more than just a sexual relationship: he wanted to get to know her, know her thoughts and opinions on matters that interested him. He wanted to show her the world he knew she had been missing. She challenged him in their short time of knowing each other and he had found himself addicted to that. They seemed like a perfect match and he wanted more than just sex. He wanted a future with her.

Leaning further back into his chest he went even deeper and she moaned loudly, afraid someone outside the airplane would hear her loudness. His thumb found her clit and he flicked it and she felt the tightening in her womb called for her attention and she squeezed around him, speeding up her movements and then she was crying in pleasure, her walls shaking around his huge member, pure joy running through her every vein, "I'm coming," she whimpered and expressing herself like that prolonged the long wanted orgasm.

He was even better than she had ever hoped for. At first she thought it was just a carnal desire but now that she was in his lap, intimate like this she felt her heart swell: she didn't want this to end. She wanted all of him, his friendship, his company, his sweet gestures and his heart. She wanted to be his and see how this would work. Since the very first day they had had an amazing chemistry and the feeling of something bigger always played in the back of her head whenever she had looked at him. Now that feeling was even stronger.

"Oh, don't stop" she cried as he kept thrusting into her with enthusiasm and soon she felt his seed spill into her while he moaned into her ear, the hottest thing she had ever heard. He moved into her once, twice, still coming and then stilled, completely exhausted.

Both of them never wanted to leave the cockpit.

The sound of their heavy breathing filled the small room, a sound they both could get used to. It felt right and Caroline smiled as she felt a drop of sweat roll down her temple.

"You wore me out, Caroline," he laughed against her, caressing her thighs as he spoke.

"Oh please, you don't mind," she teased and placed a kiss on his jawline, the only spot she could reach in her current position.

"Says the girl who is rather adventurous with regards to sex," he joked, inhaling her mixed scent of sweat and vanilla.

She rose to straddle him again, locking her arms around his neck, his hands resting comfortably on her ass cheeks, "Well, Captain Mikaelson, it seems that you awake a desire in me I did not know I possessed," she mimicked in a British accent, making him laugh out loud.

He leaned in to kiss her, making them both fight for air as their tongues danced a sensual dance once again.

Resting her forehead against his she whispered, "Take me to the hotel, Klaus," pecking his lips afterwards.

"I will. And after I have ravished you properly, I will show you New York at night, the city that never sleeps."

"I have a feeling we won't get much sleep either," she smirked.

He laughed and kissed her again, knowing this fling was the start of something beautiful that could last a lifetime.

* * *

**A/N: A huge thank you and lots of hugs to Caryn (queenblairstiara) for betaing and remember to leave a review; you would make my day!**

**This smutty drabble came to life when I was on a plane myself on my way to the US. When I shared the idea with Alyssa (idiot-wind), she encouraged me to write it, so there you have it, Alyssa! And see, I ended up calling it 'Cockpit' ;) **


End file.
